


Milkshake kisses

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nothing wrong with a snack on patrol from time to time





	Milkshake kisses

It was not unheard of for them to eat when on patrol or to grab a snack afterwards while still in uniform. It was actually expected for many at this point and while in the beginning it had been a myth now it was a stated fact for all. Before a few had whispered of the Batman and his Robin that would sometimes appear during the 2am shift. The man who would eat nothing but a few fries while the colourful boy chatted and ate everything in sight.

Time moved on and so did they with it. Robin’s changed and grew and Nightwing became a man in his own right and after Bruce himself had vanished for a few months and Dick took his place the myth became known fact with other heroes coming to join them even. It was not something he was ashamed of. He had grown fond of some of the food as well. Of the moments in uniform when they took a break and even of the stares and whispers or those shocked to see them doing something so natural. Dick enjoyed surprising the masses like that, he had always been a beautiful performer and even now that was something hard for him to shake.

Pulling up to drive throughs in uniform and ordering or sometimes mid argument steering whatever Robin or League member he was talking to somewhere they could sit down at eat. Dick never failed to surprise him the way he could blow up at someone and still show he cared by feeding them. Too many times he had smiled silently while Dick raged and kicked his feet up in a fast food outlet fries in hand as he bitched at Bruce. Too many times he would rest his hands on the table by the fries and coke that Dick ordered and watched the beautiful man that loved him too much, cared for him too much ranted at him.

Dick had always bright and beautiful even with his notorious temper. He was even more beautiful now that he was a man. The tradition had changed but it still lived on. Bruce was even willing to eat more than a few bites just because of the reactions that he got. So the tradition lived on and he got to be amused by members of his various teams and family.

Still the one who was able to throw him off the most was Dick, it had always been Dick and Dick was honestly the worst the way he could draw Bruce’s attention to him and keep it there. Back then it had been because he was so bright and cheerful. These days it was because he was such a tease.

This night they had ordered and just sat quietly at the back of the diner. Patrol had been slow with few incidents. Nothing really serious and it reflected in Dick’s order. The large milkshake and some fries. Bruce had sat in the back with Dick and split his time from checking out their surrounding and watching Dick eat. When Dick got to the milkshake Bruce pretended not to watch all while his gaze was fixated on the straw that disappeared between Dick’s lips and the strong pulls Dick did. The sighs and slurps that kept coming from Dick would be the undoing of a lesser man. Bruce was unsure about how much of a man he was since he was already hard. He was thankful for the suit for hiding it.

Dick knew of course, he knew Bruce was watching and even as the silence went on it was not an uncomfortable one. Words were not always needed with them. They were fine with the silence and no one was able to read him like Dick read him. The brat was certainly doing this on purpose. With every movement of Dick’s lips. Bruce plotted revenge. He plotted and plotted as his cock complained at the strain of the suit. He imaged and waited as the cup slowly emptied and bits of ice cream lingered around Dick’s lips. It was too crowded to lean in and lick it away. Too many people around and people would talk if Batman frenched Nightwing. Frenched anyone really at the back of a diner. But especially Nightwing. That talk would spread and turn into a troublesome situation. He could wipe it away however and he did just that.

His hand moved too fast for most to see but he swiped a bit away from Dick’s cheek and licked it from his hand. Sweet, just like how Dick was and just how Dick would taste when Bruce got him out the diner and alone. It was only a matter of time.

When he lowered his hand, he saw Dick watching him from the corner of his eyes. Blue eyes amused as Dick leaned on the table his lips locked around the straw but a smile peeking through. Yes Dick knew he drove Bruce crazy. He knew and delighted in it the little brat. His eyes were huge and while amusement was in it they were dark with arousal too. Bruce could see the way that Dick played with the straw that he was thinking of other things. That he was thinking of Bruce, with every suck and pull of the straw Dick choregraphed what he was thinking. He teased Bruce with every drink and suck.

He did it and Bruce allowed it. He watched, pretended not to watch and finished his fries as he waited in silence. His cock complained, it throbbed with every shift of Dick’s lips. Every sigh from his mouth, Bruce wanted to put his thumb there and feel the softness. He wanted to slide his cock in there and feel Dick’s tongue on him but that was later. The time was definitely coming and he would make Dick pay dearly for the tease.

“We should soon get going.” He said when the glass had about a quarter left and he had finished his own set of fries and had moved onto Dick’s own. “We can’t stay here forever.”

“Mmhmm.” Dick hummed until Bruce slid him a look. That got him a laugh before Dick pulled off the straw properly to speak. “I agree, we should get going as soon as I finish.” He licked the tip of the straw before he sucked it back into his mouth his eyes shining with mirth. The little tease.

X

Their walk to the car was actually calm considering the battle going on inside not just Bruce but Dick as well. Their pace was casual almost easy. Bruce deactivated the alarms on the car when they got close enough but instead of letting Dick get in the car he tugged Dick to him before he moved them to the front of the car and the hood.

The kiss he had wanted since the damn straw he took. He held Dick’s face stroked under Dick’s jaw as he took and plundered. Dick was sweet, ridiculously sweet just like the ice-cream but under all of that was the taste that was uniquely Dick. They slipped backward as Dick went on the attack surging hard against Bruce until he sat on the hood of the car and Dick climbed into his lap one hand on his shoulder and the other one on the ears of the cowl.

Bruce enjoyed the kiss, the taste of Dick but he was so turned on he knew he would have to something about that. He was reluctant to let go of Dick that was in his lap though. Dick fit so perfectly and to stop holding him, stop kissing him even though it was risky and in public. Even though he knew these things he did not want to let go. It was when he slipped further down to kiss Dick’s jaw that Dick spoke his voice already needy and hoarse. “We gotta get in the car B-Bats we can’t go further here.” Dick gasped when Bruce nipped his jaw. He grinded down on Bruce at the next nip a low moan falling from his lips. “We can’t do more here B.”

“I know.” Bruce growled as his hands settled on Dick’s hips. He cupped his ass, squeezed it and wished they were home, somewhere private and already naked. Dick felt so good in his arms he wanted to take his time but he wanted to fuck him hard too. Hold him down and pound him until Dick squirmed, mewed before he came hard and clenched around him and whimpered when Bruce kept going. There was only so much they could do even in the early morning and with them living in Gotham.

He let Dick go with one last nip and lay back further on the car. He inwardly laughed at the way Dick looked down at him. Full of hunger and need. Filled with plenty of frustration too. Dick wanted him just as badly as Bruce wanted him. But the chill of Gotham reminded not just Bruce but both of them where they were.

Dick climbed off him slowly his breaths coming in slow pants as he pulled at his suit in an attempt to walk properly. He glared at Bruce before he took two steps to the car door and opened it. When the door slammed shut behind him Bruce sat up before he slid off the hood and opened the same car door. He was unsurprised at the hand that reached out and yanked him inside. He fell across Dick as the door slammed shut. Dick’s fierce kiss and the fingers on his cowl were unsurprising and felt good. Both the mask and the cowl went flying to the side when Dick released him.

“There’s no room up here Dick.” He pointed out as his fingers slipped through the first guards of the Nightwing suit. Dick had already gotten the cape off and was working of his defences.

“I’ll be in the back in a second when you get my pants off.” Dick hissed at him before he tugged Bruce down for another kiss. Bruce got lost in it as they lost their suits. It was only when he was able to cup Dick’s bare ass in his hands that he pulled away from Dick’s lips. He gave Dick’s as a firm squeeze before he pulled up so Dick could get from under him to the seat.

“Do you want me to-“

“I got it.” Dick said before he was halfway into the backseat. There was a click from a seat compartment before a condom came flying at Bruce and Dick uncapped the lube. Bruce caught the condom and had barely started to slide it on when a sigh came from the backseat. Dick’s hips were arched and he had a finger inside him as he lay in the seat and his lip bitten as he stretched himself. Bruce’s cock throbbed at the sight as Dick sighed when he slid out the finger, his cock bobbed against his abdomen as he slid the finger in and out again accompanied by soft sighs. Bruce was transfixed until Dick’s eyes reopened and met his gaze as Dick slid another finger in. “Coming?”

There was no trouble at all for Bruce to get to the backseat. There was careful manoeuvring to get in a position over Dick so he could watch Dick play and prepare himself. Bruce helpfully captured Dick’s cock in his hand as Dick continued with two fingers. He switched his gaze from Dick’s face to his cock as his own cock throbbed. Dick made his way to three fingers when Bruce made his move, he hooked his arms around Dick’s legs and lifted him. Dick kept going only a gasped escaped him when Bruce lifted his lower half. He must have had his own assumptions about Bruce’s motives but he was taken by surprise when Bruce lowered himself and took Dick into his mouth.

Dick’s cry was sweet. The way he leaked more into Bruce’s mouth. The free hand that reached down to tangle into his hair while Dick kept stretching himself. it was perfect. Dick’s cock was so hard and tense, with every suck and kiss it just quivered, twitched and leaked more. Dick was already on the edge and teasing him would send him over. Bruce was not ready for that to happen. He pulled off with a regretful sigh because he did enjoy driving Dick crazy with need. He enjoyed the shouts and cries, the way Dick begged when Bruce swallowed him but that would be another time. Right now he needed to feel Dick around him.

Dick’s hand slid from his hair when Bruce lowered him back to the seat. He kept him mostly tilted up with one hand and Dick with his strong flexible body did the rest. Bruce could feel how heavy his own cock was and when he met Dick’s eyes as he pushed against his rim he shuddered. The moan that escaped the both of them when Bruce slid the head inside filled the car. The gasp that escaped Dick and the shudder that went through Bruce when Bruce slid the entire way made them both fall silent as they both adjusted.

Dick’s legs slipped over his shoulders driving a curse from him when Dick basically bent himself in half to pull Bruce down and to pull him even deeper inside him. “Bruce.” Dick whispered when they were face to face. _“Bruce.”_

“I know.” Bruce claimed his lips with those words as he began a hard pace. Neither of them would last long so he kissed Dick fiercely as his hips moved and his cock drove deep inside Dick over and over again. Dick was warm and tight, his lips were sweet. He was the man that could make Bruce lose his senses and his reason. He leaned further into Dick, swallowed the cries driven from Dick with his thrusts. It was not enough.

He pulled back a bit, freed himself so he could thrust harder and deeper but watch Dick’s face as he moaned and accepted the pleasure. The face he made when Bruce’s cock was inside him all the way. The dazed eyes. The mouth that groaned his pleasure and whimpered when Bruce withdrew. He could get lost in this, he had already been lost to this.

Dark eyes found his when Bruce’s thrusts stayed steady to attack one particular spot. Bruce smiled at the way Dick tried to speak several times but blanked out for a few thrusts or moans. “Let me cum _B-Br_ _please_!”

“I’m not the one stopping you.” Bruce pointed out as his hips pounded even faster. It was a good thing the car was built to never shake from any impact other than an explosion it would be a huge give away. He leaned forward again to press a kiss against Dick’s jaw. He felt Dick’s cock jerk against his stomach, so wet and leaving trails from every thrust. Dick was certainly on the edge. “What do you need?”

Hand in his hair to pull him up to Dick again. The lips that kept him captive. Dick’s legs that kept him down and to Dick. He knew what he needed. He released a hand from Dick’s hip to grip Dick’s cock and stroke him quickly, it would not take him much. Bruce’s breath caught when Dick clenched down hard on him. He groaned his release even as he kept fucking Dick, a slower pace but he kept going. Dick’s cock in his hand twitched, leaked more in his hand when Bruce grinded deep before cum exploded all over his hand and Dick moaned into the kiss.

Bruce stilled his pace to a halt but kept his hand moving as Dick shuddered under him. He kissed him throughout it all as both their bodies relaxed. Dick was sweet, he always had been. Dick’s legs slid from his shoulders as he sighed and rested on top of Dick. They could allow themselves a few minutes before cleanup.

 


End file.
